Saw: The Next Generation 3
by JillJones123
Summary: The saw team moves to a new town in search of thier next victims. They are quickly drawn to a group a high school teenagers who lie, cheat, and steal. But is that enough to put them in these terrible saw traps? Or will the team have to come up with a new plan of action?
1. Chapter 1

Saw 3 Chapter 1

Cast

Maya – Maya Ritter

Amelia – Madeline Carol

Samuel – Julian McMahon

Sabrina – Kiernan Shipka / Skyler Samuels

Veronica – Camilla Mendes

Nick – Jake T. Austin

Ava – Abigail Breslin

Lucas – Uriah Shelton

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Maya and Amelia got on the Ferris wheel. The two girls giggled as they got into the swaying gondola. They eyes each other as they ascend upward. Amelia held a pink teddy bear. From the top of the wheel, the two teenagers could see the whole fair. The food and dessert stands, the mouse trap ride, the UFO ride, the fun house, and the games. Maya pointed to another ride. Amelia leaned over, looking down to see Samuel waving at them from ground level.  
Once of the Ferris wheel, the trio headed for the dessert stand. Maya got a churro, Amelia got an ice cream cone, and Samuel paid. The three of them started to walk away from the stand together when Maya fell behind. Maya didn't even get to take a bite out of her churro before collapsing.  
Amelia immediately rushed to Maya's side, falling to her knees and shouting Maya's name.

* * *

"Leukemia?" Amelia repeated the doctor's diagnosis.  
Maya lied in a hospital bed with Amelia and Samuel standing right next to her. Maya had on a hospital gown with an IV going into her arm. The pink teddy bear Amelia had gotten from the fair sat in a chair with Maya's purse and a set of clothes to wear home.  
"Is there a treatment?" Samuel asked the doctor.  
"Chemotherapy," The doctor said, "and Maya will need a bone marrow transplant."  
Amelia took Maya's hand and Samuel looked down.

* * *

Maya was escorted by wheelchair with Amelia and Samuel to a large warehouse. Amelia turned on the light, illuminating their home. They went down the hallway slowly. Each room along the way was full of material for traps.

They got into the elevator and went down to the "B" floor where there was furniture and utilities. There were many rooms with pillars separating them, rather than walls. The kitchen and living room had this. The bathroom and the bedrooms had four walls, all unpainted. The last room had a lot of computers and keyboards. The control room.

"Aren't you worried about living right below the game?" Maya asked. "What if something blows up and starts a fire?"

"We fire proofed the basement," Samuel said. "We're safe down here."

"Can't the players get to us from the elevator?" Maya asked.

"We'll close off the elevator on their side," Samuel said. "Rig it so it only works when we use it and so that the players can't see it."

"Not that you need to worry about that," Amelia said. She bent down to hug Maya from behind in the wheelchair. "We need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Yay," Maya said, unenthusiastically.

"Come on. It's your senior year." Amelia said.

"The last half of it." Maya said.

"Don't forget the most important reason for going to this school." Samuel said.

"Hunting," Amelia said, like a maniac.

"Alight girls," Samuel said. "I'll get dinner ready. Go to your rooms and get ready."

* * *

Amelia and Maya fell onto Maya's queen sized bed in opposite directions. Their head aligned with each other but they stared up at the ceiling.  
Amelia started a conversation. "Do you ever think about our traps?"

"Huh?" Maya asked.

"Do you ever think about ideas for traps or like think about ones we've done that were great or not so great?" Amelia asked.

"I think about new traps all the time." Maya said.

Amelia smiled and glanced at Maya.

"Sometimes I think about, you know, the perfect trap for someone. Something that matches the crime of the player."

Amelia gave a small giggle. "Yeah I do that too. And sometimes I just want to see something cool."

"Like 'choose the right door'?" Maya referenced a trap from their last game. The clue was to choose the right door. There were three doors to pick from.

"Exactly," Amelia said.

Maya sighed and paused for a moment. "You know the _Home Alone_ movies have good ideas for traps."

Amelia burst into laughter.

"I'm serious. We could place ornaments across the hallway. Or put them next to exti signs if the try to escape the game. We could have swinging paint buckets. And-" Maya laughed too, "And The Hunger Games holds inspiration. And Battle Royale. We could put shock collars on them."

Amelia turned her head to Maya.

Maya peeked over to Amelia. "What? You don't like my ideas?"

"It's not that Maya. I never thought we could talk like this before... I'm so glad you're with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Saw 3 Chapter 2

Samuel dropped of Amelia and Maya in his van. He stopped for a few seconds on the side walk and the two girls hurried out of the car before he started driving away.

"Why is he in such a hurry? It's not like he has a job," Maya said.

"Uh, how do you think we fund our home and traps?" Amelia asked.

The two youths started walking onto the high school campus. It was an outdoor school, with classes in separate buildings. An arch marked the entrance to the school.

"I assumed your dad won it or stole it..." Maya said.

Amelia shook her head. "He has a job."

"Well okay," Maya said.

* * *

After retrieving their schedules, the two teenagers reunited by the cafeteria. They aligned their separate schedules together and scanned them.

"Chemistry?" Maya asked Amelia.

"What? I like chemistry. All sorts of chemical reactions to learn." Amelia gave Maya a look.

"At least we have one class together," Maya said.

"P. E.," Amelia sighed. "It's not like we'll be able to run together."

The school warning bell rang. The crowd around the cafeteria dispersed quickly.

"See you soon." Maya said. She started walking away, towards her first class of the day.

"Don't forget to look for..." Amelia gestured. "Players."

* * *

Maya was relieved that no one seemed to care that she was a new student starting in January. During history class, the teacher talked about the era they would be learning about: The 1880s to the 1900s. The class seems bored out of their minds. A few of them fell asleep.  
Meanwhile in Amelia's chemistry class, the teacher explains all the experiments they would get to do, including working with fire, (distilled) hydrochloric acid, and baking.

Maya walked into the gym for her next class. As she opened the door, she fell a jiggle, as if the door hit something. It did.  
Maya peeked around the door and she walked in to see a tall blonde girl glaring at Maya. The girl was standing by a few other students on a circle. "Watch were you're going." The girl said.

"You're the one standing by the door," Maya said.

The girl rolled her eyes and flicked her hand, gesturing Maya to go away.

Maya spotted Amelia across the gym and sat with her on the bleachers.

The teacher soon arrived and had the class run laps around the gym. Maya gave the teacher a doctor's note and sat on the bleachers watching the class work their muscles. A few students glanced over to Maya.

After filling their tray for lunch, Amelia and Maya reconvened outside the cafeteria where they saw the same tall blonde girl. Amelia and Maya sat at an empty table reveal feet away from the blonde girl. Despite their distance, Maya still looked over to the blonde girl several times.

"Mr. Gellar told us we get to work with hydrochloric acid. I mean, how cool is that? Obviously it's watered down but still strong. He said we were only putting it on rocks but..." Amelia ranted. She looked up to meet Maya's gaze. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh. I was just thinking something." Maya said.

"Found a player already?" Amelia asked, seemingly impressed.

"No. I don't mean that." Maya said.

"You were looking at that group over there." Amelia said. She watched as the blonde girl whispered something to another girl in group with tan skin and long black hair. Then the girl with long black hair outreached her leg as a freshman was walking by with a tray of food. The unfortunate freshman fell to the ground; their lunch spilled all over the cement.

"Seem like players to me," Amelia said. "Come on. Let's get closer."

"Amy," Maya said. She gave her an inside look. "Can't we just eat lunch like everyone else?"

Amy stood up, getting closer to Maya. "We're not like everyone else. We're not here to make friends or to fit in. We have a mission. There's no time to waste. Especially in your condition." Amelia said.

"I don't need to reminded every 5 seconds," Maya said.

Amelia has already gotten up and moved to the nearest available table to the group. Amelia was a mere 3 tables away from the group.

Maya huffed and got up, joining Amelia. She sat across from Amelia, blocking Amelia's obvious staring at the group. There were 5 in the group. "Would you act like a normal person for a second? You're going to give us away."

"Shh," Amelia said. "I'm listening."

"You cannot hear them from that far away," Maya said.

"Slightly. I'm also reading lips. The blonde girl is Sabrina. The Latina is Verona." Amelia said. "Ooh. Sabrina just told one boy in the group that he needs more cologne because he smells like an ashtray. He must be a smoker."

Maya rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Players in our traps should be truly hanis people. A typical bully doesn't fit in that category." Maya said to Amelia back in the warehouse. They were on the above ground floors.

Amelia was on top of a ladder setting up a trap. Several knives were pointed to the ground dangling from the ceiling. Amelia grabbed another knife and began to hang it from the ceiling. "I know. That's why we need to observe them more. See if they do anything terrible."

"Why are you even putting together a trap if we don't have players? Aren't the traps based on the players?" Maya asked.

"Sometimes. But some traps can just be for us. It doesn't matter what they've done to und up in our trap, if they try to leave, they'll be impaled." Amelia said. She held a knife in her hand.

"Why don't you ever use the bear trap? It's a signature trap from our... predecessor." Maya asked. She adjusted the shawl around her shoulders.

"If we tried to buy a bear trap, we would be caught." Amelia said.

Maya covered her mouth and coughed. "I'm gonna go downstairs." She coughed again.

"Okay." Amelia said. "I'll be done in a few."

Once in the elevator, Maya took a deep breath and gripped the bar. _Oh my god. We're really doing this. I'm really doing this. I'm helping them... hurt people. Bad people. People like my step dad. But just because they're bullies does mean they deserve this... does anyone deserve to be put through that? Did I? After all that torment I am the one helping them... The elevator doors opened up. Maya walked to her room still lost in thought. There's no point in feeling regret. There's nowhere else I can go. Kellina hates me. Maddie is dead. This is my home now. With Amelia and Samuel. This is my punishment for following them. This is my life now... what's left of it._

* * *

Amelia and Maya spent the next day in class watching this group of friends. Samuel continued to build traps and buy supplies. After class, Amelia went online, researching the members of that group. She checked their Facebook pages, Twitter, Instagram, Academic records and medical records.

The next day Maya decided it was time to approach Sabrina and her posse. Amelia walked behind her, skeptical of Maya's choice.  
Sabrina and her pose were in the middle of a conversation, not even looking at their surroundings. It was about 30 seconds before one of the boy's gestured to Maya and Amelia.

Sabrina turned her head, causing her smooth hair to fling around. She raised her eyebrows and blinked at them. "What?"

Maya paused. _What am I gonna say? I guess I should have rehearsed this. How do I not sound pathetic?_

"Well?" Another girl in the group asked.

"We want to join your group," Amelia said.

Maya rolled her eyes and glared at her.

The group laughed and chuckled. The boyfriend of the group threw his head back in laughter.

"That's adorable." One girl said.

"Sad." One boy said.

"What even?" Another said.

"Hey. I think it's nice someone can recognize our popularity." Said the other.

"You see, we're new here and we need someone who can really enlighten us about how things work in this school," Maya said. The group kept taunting while she talked.

Sabrina tilted her head. "And why would we want you in our group?"

"Oh," Amelia said. "Well we..."

Maya smirked and replied, "We have drugs. Pot. I can get you guys all sorts of weed and edibles."

Two member of the group smiles and nodded. One of the boy with dark hair and the other was the girl with dark hair.

"How?" Sabrina asked. "Do you grow it yourself?"

Maya pulled a medical marijuana card out of her pocket. "Not exactly."

Amelia looked worried, giving Maya and unsure expression.

"Nice." The boy with dark hair said. He reached his hand out to Maya. "I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you."

"Maya." She shook his hand.

"Amelia." She made a face.

"I'm Ava." A girl with red hair raised her hand.

"Veronica." The Latina girl said. She was the one that tripped the freshman.

"Nick," said the boy who put his arm around Sabrina.

Sabrina introduced herself last. "And I'm your new best friend. Your guide. Your savior. Sabrina."

Amelia slightly glared at Sabrina. Maya tried not to laugh at Sabrina.

During PE, Maya once again sat out of the exercises. Sabrina and Ava eyes her during their laps. Ava ran off course, up to the bleachers.

"How do you get out of PE?" Ava asked, panting.

"Doctor's note," Maya said.

"Ri-ight," Ava said. "Do you think you could get me and Sabrina doctor's notes? We tried but this teacher actually makes sure the doctor is a real person. If you can forge for yourself, you can forge for us."

"It's not a-" Maya tried to say.

"Ava Wilson, keep it moving." The teacher called.

Ava sighed and went back to running laps.

* * *

During lunch, Maya and Amelia sat with the group. From the moment they sat down, they felt out of place. Maya and Amelia has sandwiches, milk, and a cookies on their tray. The other girls had a salad, a fruit, and water on their trays. The boys however had burgers and soda.

"So," Veronica asked, "Why did you want to join our group?"

"Yeah, we're all seniors," Nick said. "Next year you'll be all alone."

"I'm a senior too," Maya said.

"You are?" Sabrina asked. She tilted her head. "I thought you were a sophomore."

"And what grade are you in?" Ava asked Amelia. She seemed really judgy about it.

"11th." Amelia said.

"A junior." Sabrina said. "Aw we have a baby in the group."

Amelia tried to ignore it but Maya saw it. That familiar pain. The sting of ridicule. The burn of embarrassment. The rage filling every inch of her soul.

"What is that smell?" Sabrina asked. Her face tightened up.

"Our newbies?" Ava said.

"No its..." Sabrina leaned over to her boyfriend. "Ugh! Nick it's you. That damn. Cologne."

"This stuff was expensive. I'm not gonna waste it." Nick said.

"You smell like a garbage can that's been left out for weeks." She scooted away from Nick.

Nick began to blush, slightly. He looked down, hiding his face.

"I have to pee," Maya announced before getting up and walking away.

Amelia followed her to the bathroom and checked the stalls. Empty.

"What were you thinking?" Amelia asked. "Why did you show them your card?"

"To see if they would be interested. Take the bait." Maya said.

"It was a test." Amelia said. Her expression softened. "Oh that's good."

"I know." Maya beamed.

Amelia gave Maya a high five.

"I think we can safely say Sabrina is bully." Maya said.

"Yeah, she's a real Heather." Amelia said.

"Don't compared Heather to her." Maya said. "Don't bring up any of that."

"They're all pretty terrible," Amelia said.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Lucas do anything. And I still don't think they deserve to be put in our game." Maya said.

"Give it time. I'm sure they'll rise to the occasion." Amelia said.

Meanwhile the group was talking about them. Sabrina put her hands on the table. "Thank God they left."

"They're so different from us." Veronica said.

"Losers," Ava said. "This isn't a pity project. Why are we taking them in?"

"Hey, go easy on them." Lucas said. "They're new here."

"Yeah, and they're giving us free weed," Nick said.

"Maybe then we'll be able to tolerate them," Sabrina said.


	3. Chapter 3

Saw 3 Chapter 3

The next day at school, Amelia and Maya joined the group, which was only missing Ava. Sabrina and Nick were holding hands. Veronica stood close to Sabrina, arms crossed. Lucas smiled at their newcomers as they approached them.

"Morning," Lucas said to Maya and Amelia.

"Yes it is," Amelia said.

"Ugh, where is Ava with our coffee?" Veronica asked. She took out her phone.

Maya looked at the members of the group. "How long have you all been friends?"

Veronica gave Maya a weird look.

Sabrina answered, "I've known Veronica since we were 10. I meet Nick my freshman year and we started dating last year."

"Lucas is my best friend," Nick said. He poked Lucas on the stomach. "We've known each other since 4th grade."

"And are you two dating?" Amelia asked Lucas and Veronica.

"No," Veronica and Lucas said simultaneously. Veronica looked rather disgusted at the idea.

"What about Ava?" Maya asked.

"Ava joined us last year," Veronica said. She was still glued to her phone. "We have most of our parties at her house. It's huge and her parents work nights."

"That's actually how we met her," Lucas said. "At one of her parties."

"And before she throws another one," Sabrina said, "Lucas, you need to go to the damn mall and get clothes that don't look like they've been in the shredder."

Everyone looked at Lucas's pants. They were stained and ripped. The tears looked like they happened over time. It wasn't the design. He tired to play it of like he wasn't uncomfortable, but Maya could see through it.

"I'm here," Ava said from behind them. She carried two trays with coffees in them. Sabrina grabbed her drink first. "Hot coffee with cream." Veronica went for her drink next. "Cold Caramel Macchiato." For Nick, "A hot caramel brûlée." For Lucas, "A hot chocolate."

"You're such a child," Sabrina said to Lucas.

"And For Maya," Ava said.

Maya gave a small smile. Amelia nodded and nudged Maya.

"A hot coffee." Ava said. "And For Amelia... another hot coffee."

"Thank you," Maya said.

"I don't what you guys like so... I figured Maya would need something hot. You seem to shiver a lot."

Maya let out a quick laugh.

Lucas chuckled at her laugh. He not longer looked uncomfortable.

"For me," Ava said, "A delicious vanilla bean Frappuccino."

Everyone sipped their drinks in silence. Ava looks so happy with her cold drink in the winter. Maya look a few sips. Amelia drank it, trying to hide her disgusted face.

"For the record, I like caramel lattes, iced," Amelia said. She expressed some attitude as she said it.

Ava blinked at her a few times and went back to her drink.

"And what about you two?" Lucas asked, looking at Maya.

"Huh?" Maya asked.

"How long have you known Amelia?" Lucas asked.

"Since her freshman year. Over two years..." Maya said.

* * *

In Maya's history class, they were learning about famous people from the last 1800s. The teacher gave the lecture using a PowerPoint. After a few slides, the teacher would ask the class a question from the lecture. No one would raise their hand.  
"Maya Shaw," the teacher called.

Maya closed her eyes._ Damn._

"Maya? Can you tell us what the population was like in the 1890s?" The teacher asked.

Maya shrugged as if it was obvious. "Declining."

"Could you give more details?" The teacher asked.

Maya gave a side smile and stood up.

Lucas and Veronica who sat in the back of the class looked at her. Veronica put her phone away and Lucas woke up from his nap.

"The popularity was decreasing seeing as Herman Webster Mudgett, also known as H. H. Holmes, was killing people in his hotel." The teacher tried to stop Maya, but she kept talking. "His hotel was full of traps. Windowless rooms. Hallways that led to nowhere. Herman gassed out residents. At the time, no one knew what a serial killer was, making is easier to lure people to his hotel, killing 27 people."

"Maya that's enough!" The teacher said. "Take your seat."

Several students in the class snickered.

"Is all that true?" The boy sitting next to Maya asked.

"Yeah," Maya whispered.

"See that's interesting," The boy said. "Why don't we ever learn the cool stuff in history?"

In the back of the class, Veronica whispered to Lucas, "What a weirdo."

"I think she could tell some great stories," Lucas said.

Veronica rolled her eyes and glanced up at the PowerPoint.

* * *

In Amelia's chemistry class, the students worked on a group assignment. Amy teamed up with Sabrina, Nick, and one other student. Sabrina and Nick were too busy whispering inside jokes to each other and holding one another to do the work. Amelia and the other student did the work alone.

"Thanks for doing the work," Sabrina told Amelia as they walked out of class.

Amelia gave a fake smile and walked away.

* * *

In PE, as all the other students were doing Pacers, Maya took a bathroom break outside the gym. While in the bathroom, she saw a pair of blue sneakers in one of the stalls.

On Maya's way back to class, she was startled by two people in a fight. She hid around the corner and peeked over. It was Nick!

Nick shoved another boy up against the wall. "What makes you think you can talk like that to my girlfriend?" Nick was in a rage.

"She was flirting with me too-" The boy said.

"You heard what you wanted to hear. Sabrina and I are together. Stay away from her." Nick said. "She wants nothing to do with you."

"Sabrina can speak for herself," the boy said.

Nick shoved the boy against the wall again, making the boy hit his head. "Don't test me."

Nick walked away, and the boy slid down the wall. He touched the back of his head and looked at the blood on his hand.

Maya his back behind the corner, filled with anguish.

* * *

Amelia pulled aside in the cafeteria, while in line for lunch.

"Maya," Amelia said, "You better not be getting too attached to these people."

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked.

"Oh, thank you for this bitter coffee," Amelia mimicked.

"It was nice of them to get us something. We've only joined their group a day ago." Maya said. "I really didn't think she'd get us anything."

Amelia scoffed. "Ava got us the cheapest thing on the menu. And she doesn't seem to care what our drink preferences are. She can clearly afford it but doesn't care enough to ask." Amelia sighed. "Never mind the fact that you can't hardly drink hot coffee."

Maya shook her head. "I'm not getting attached so you can just shut up about it."

Amelia's head jerked back. "Well..."

* * *

"I feel like going to the mall," Ava announced. Everyone at their table looked at her.

Amelia's ayebrows narrowed. "Like this weekend?" she asked.

"Like today," Ava said. She made a face at Amelia.

"I have baseball practice," Nick said casually. He took a big bite out of his burger.

"Me too," Lucas said.

"I'm free," Sabrina said. She perked up in her seat.

"Me too," Veronica said. "I can drive us all after school. I'm parked by the sidewalk over there," she pointed behind them, "the blue Mercedes."

"Are you two coming?" Sabrina asked Maya and Amelia.

"Sure," Maya answered for them.

* * *

Amelia volunteered during her math class to make copies for their quiz. While in the office, waiting on the copies, she saw a familiar face go into the teacher's mailroom. Amelia peeked her head in and saw Lucas going through a teacher's mail. He held a slip of paper up. Amelia could see the words "test" and "answers" on it along with a stamp for Friday. Lucas took out his phone and snap a photo of the slip of paper.

Amelia went back to the copy machine and grabbed the copies. She checked back in the mailroom and double checked what she had seen. Mr. Nolan's mail. Slip of paper with "test" and "answers" on it with the stamp. _Yep. He was looking at the answers for a test. Lucas is a cheater!_

* * *

Veronica stood by her car looking around for the last passenger to arrive. She tapped her foot and grunted. "Where is she?"

Ava, standing by the passenger door, checked her phone. "It's only 3:10."

"I want to beat the traffic." Veronica said. Sabrina bumped Ava out of the way and sat in the passenger seat. "Maybe we should leave her."

"No," Amelia said quickly. "She's on her way."

Veronica sighed and got into her car. She turned the engine on.

Ava got in the back seat and looked at Amelia. "Girl get in."

"Not until Maya's here." Amelia said.

"You think we won't leave without you?" Ava said.

"There she is," Amelia said, pointing down the block.

"Get in the car. We'll drive to her," Veronica said.

* * *

"Excited for our girls day?" Ava asked the group.

"Sure," Veronica said, unenthusiastically. It was amazing. Veronica has gone a whole 20 minutes without being on her phone.

"Yeah," Maya said. "We haven't been to the mall since we moved here."

Sabrina turned back to Maya. "Well you're in for a treat. Our mall is full of the best stuff."

"The best shoes." Veronica said.

"Best dresses." Ava said.

"Best lip stick," Sabrina said.

"Best jeans," Veronica said.

"- I get it," Amelia said.

The girls paused for a moment, before Sabrina added, "Best earrings."

Amelia rolled her eyes, exageratedly.

* * *

Sabrina, Veronica, and Ava insisted on going to all the clothing stores in the mall, and skipping all the other stores. At each store they would look at every single piece of clothing, gather a handful of them to try on, and debate on it for five minutes. Veronica took several pictures of each outfit. They spent about a half hour in each store and would only buy one thing, if anything.

On the third store, Veronica picked up a dress and handed it to Maya. "You should try this on."

It was a blue dress with white lace at the top. The bottom part of the dress flowed above knee level. Maya took the dress and tried it on. Maya looked at herself in the mirror and spun around.

"Let us see it," Veronica said.

Maya came out for the dressing room and showed the girls.

Ava nodded in response. "Could be a good party dress."

"What did I tell you?" Veronica said. "You look good."

"How did you know my size?" Maya asked.

"Please, I've been watching modeling shows for years. I know a person's dress size like that." She snapped her fingers.

Maya looked at the price for the dress: $120.

"Oh don't look at the tag," Sabrina said. "Ava's paying for it."

Giggling, Maya went back into the dressing room, while Amelia glared at her.

The fourth store they visited was a make-up store. Veronica held Maya's hand, leading her through the shop. Veronica gathered sample make up in a pile and began applying them to Maya's face. Sabrina swapped out some of the make up in the pile.

"What are you doing?" Ava asked Sabrina.

Amelia stood off to the side, listening.

"Veronica's not the only one who knows make up." Sabrina said.

The end result had Maya looking quite different. The foundation added some color in her pale face. The collection of it all make Maya look like she didn't have a terminal illness. "Woah." Maya said.

"I would have gone with a lighter color eyeshadow, and lipstick" Veronica said, eying Sabrina, "But you look good."

"The red lipstick really brings out your lips," Sabrina said.

Veronica took a photo of Maya with the make up on.

"You're not gonna buy all that, are you?" Amelia asked.

"Why not?" Ava asked. "Oh, do you want some make up to? Veronica what do you recommend?"

"I don't want make up," Amelia said. "Maya, you don't t need all that."

Sabrina made a face to Veronica and Ava.

"She's not your mom," Ava said to Maya. "You can do what you want."

There was a pause before Sabrina spoke. "Well I'm getting bored here. If we're not buying anything, then let's go."

"At least get the foundation." Veronica said.

Maya glanced at Amelia. "Let's just move on." She said.

They passed by a gaming store on their way to yet another clothing store. Veronica tried on a pair of jeans in the dressing rooms. Ava and Sabrina were looking at clothes.

Suddenly, Maya felt uneasy. Warm. Nauseous. With her new dress in a bag around her wrist, Maya ran out of the store and to the mall's nearest bathroom.

Amelia noticed Maya leaving the shop and followed her. She heard Maya vomiting before turning the corner into the stalls.

When Maya came out of the stall, Amelia stood by the sink, offering her a breath mint. Maya washed out her mouth and took the mint.

"Well now your make up is all messed up," Amelia said, teasing.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't get any make up," Maya said, exhausted.

"We should go," Amelia said. "Or stay in here. Honestly, they won't notice."

"You should text Samuel to pick us up." Maya said.

"Okay. Hey, this day gave some new ideas for traps for them." Amelia said. "I saw Lucas cheating for his test. I was thinking of a trap with..."

Maya zoned her out.

* * *

Samuel drove Maya and Amelia to the hospital. Maya's new doctors ran many tests on her, confirming that her illness was getting worse.

"Have either of you tested to see if you're a match?" The doctor asked Amelia and Samuel.

"We did," Samuel said. "And we weren't."

"It's harder to find a match if you're not biologically related to the patient-" the doctor said.

"We know," Amelia said. "And it's not fair."

"Maya will go on our transplant list for bone marrow." The doctor said.

"And how long will that take?" Amelia asked.

"It varies with every case. Could be a few days or it could be months." The doctor said.

"Months?" Samuel said. "Look at her. Maya doesn't have months."

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Amelia asked.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Saw 3 Chapter 4

On Friday morning, Maya brought a Tupperware container with brownies and cookies inside. As they walked up to the group, they found thier new cirlce of friends surrounded. Sitting at a table, Lucas had his hand placed on the surface while another studnets used a shapened pencil to move across his hand.

"Well if it isn't the little ditchers," Ava said as Maya and Amelia walked up to them in the quad.

Thier game soon ended with some cheering and high fiving. The crowd quickly descended.

"Quiet Ava," Lucas said. "Are those the pot brownies?"

"And cookies," Maya said.

"All is forgiven," Veronica said. She reached her hands for the container.

"Do you want them now or at lunch?" Maya asked them.

"Now," Nick said quickly.

Maya opened the container and watched as each member of the group took a brownie or a cookie and consumed it.

"Did you make these yourself?" Lucas asked.

"The brownies, yes, but we bought the cookies." Amelia said.

"So what all does a cannabis store sell?" Nick asked.

"What? Cookies aren't enough for you?" Veronica asked.

"I'm just curious. Like, is there candy? Drinks?" Nick asked.

"Why would you want to drink pot?" Sabrina asked.

"It's just a question." Nick said.

"A stupid one," Sabrina said.

The warning bell rang.

"Okay, you two can fight on your way to class." Lucas teased.

"See ya at lunch," Sabrina called, walking off with Nick.

Ava and Amelia left in separate directions.

Veronica walked a few feet behind Lucas and Maya on their way to history class.

"Maya," Lucas said. He walked beside her.

"Yeah?" Maya asked.

"Uh... Thanks for the brownies." He said.

"Yeah. Probably should have shared them after school. Your pupils are really big right now." Maya said.

"I'll be fine. Not my first time. And it was only one brownie." Lucas said. His phone buzzed. He glanced at it and looked back at Veronica.

She made a gesture to him. Her eyes widened and she held her hands out as if to say, "Come on!" Or "get on with it!"

Lucas turned back to Maya as they walked up into their class. "Do you have any plans this weekend-"

"Voices off when you walk in," the teacher said. "We have a quiz today."

Lucas sighed as Maya got further away from him, going to her seat. Lucas sat in his assigned seat, next to Veronica. When Lucas and Veronica finished their quiz rather quickly, Maya remembered what Amelia told her about Lucas looking at the answers. They were both cheaters.

* * *

Amelia took a bathroom break during her English class. During which, she made two discoveries about the group. One about Nick and another about Ava.

Amelia spotted Nick kissing another girl by a tree. It was near their chemistry class. He was on the other side of the tree with this girl, out of sight from their class. Amelia tried to get a closer look. The girl was tan and had a yellow pendant necklace.

While in the bathroom, Amelia noticed a pair of blue sneakers in one closed stall. Amelia used the stall next to them and heard a bouncing sound effect coming the stall next to her. Amelia sat on the toilet quietly. Another silly sound effect went off. They're playing games on their phone!

Amelia rolled her eyes. Not a big deal.

But then she heard YouTube videos playing in the other stall. Amelia took her time, spending about 10 minutes in the bathroom, realizing the person in the stall wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. They're ditching class.

* * *

In PE, one classmate pulled Maya aside in the locker rooms.

"What the hell Coty?" Maya asked.

"I saw you with Sabrina and them," Coty said.

"Okay? Look I don't really know you-" Maya said.

"You don't know them either. It's better to get out now before anything happens." Coty said.

Maya sighed, "What are you talking about?" The locker room started to clear out. The girls headed for the gym for warm ups. "We're gonna be late."

Coty checked the nearby aisles. Empty. "They are dangerous. You can't trust any of them." Coty said.

"Why not?" Maya asked. She looked at Coty seriously.

Coty took a deep breath.

"If there's something important I should know, please tell me," Maya said.

"They had another friend. A member of their group. Before Ava came along. Mallory." Coty said.

"What happened to her-" Maya asked.

"Hey you two," the female PE teacher said, standing at the end of their aisle, "get to the gym. Now." She blew her whistle.

* * *

Amelia caught Maya staring down at Ava's shoes during lunch. Blue sneakers. Amelia nudged her and made an "I know" face.

Lucas cleared his throat. "So," he looked at Maya, "Do you have any plans this weekend?"

"No," Ava answered. "I'm completely free."

"Baseball game tonight," Nick said.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. She sounded annoyed.

"You're coming right?" Nick asked Sabrina.

"Of course. What choice do I have?" Sabrina said.

"You're welcome to come too," Lucas said to Maya.

"Please, your baseball games are so boring," Ava said.

"We're busy anyway this weekend," Amelia said.

"You guys are the only popular kids in school and you don't any plans this weekend?" Maya asked. "No trips to the mall? No parties? No movie plans?"

"There's nothing out in January," Veronica said.

"Plus, some of us are taking AP classes and will be busy doing homework this weekend," Sabrina said.

"It's one AP class," Nick said.

"It's English. We have an essay due on Monday." Sabrina said. She made a face at Nick.

"Looks like another disappointing weekend," Lucas sighed.

Sabrina leaned over to Amelia. "See those girls over there?"

Amelia turned match what Sabrina was looking at. A group of cheerleaders were walking in a huddle nearby. One carried Pom Poms in her hands. One was practicing a cheer. They all wore their uniforms.

"What about them?" Amelia asked.

"They all think they're better than us. With their uniforms and their _pep_." Sabrina said. She handed Amelia a brownie.

"I'm full, thanks." Amelia said.

"No, it's not for you. It's for them." Sabrina said, looking at the cheerleaders.

Amelia tilted her head.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Geez, it's to smear into their perky uniforms."

"Why me?" Amelia asked.

Sabrina raised her eyebrow and got close to Amelia's face. "Because I chose you. Now do it."

The other members of the group eyed Amelia. _Everyone expects this. They accept this. This is normal. To be bullied by your so called friend into humiliating someone else. Does Sabrina do this to them to? Does she publicly humiliate Veronica or Nick? Is this some sort of initiation into the group?_

Amelia stood up strait and walked over to the cheerleaders. Amelia held the pot brownie and smushed it on of the cheerleaders' uniforms. The girl screams and cried. "It's ruined! Oh, how could you!?"

"Why would you do that?" Another cheerleader asked.

"What is that smell?" Asked another.

Amelia turned away from the cheerleader and walked back to her seat. Amelia tried not to show how upset she was. Upset that Sabrina made it seem like she had to do it. Upset that the group was just okay with it. No objections. Upset that she had to be the bully.

* * *

Later that day, in the warehouse, Amelia ranted about Sabrina and the group while building a trap. It was a tall contraption with a drill attached to the middle of it. "They just all looked at me with blank faces. Like this is normal to shove drugged desserts all over people. Whatever Sabrina says goes." Amelia hit the trap with a wrench.

Samuel listened nearby, drawing the blueprints for tiger trap on each floor. "Easy. Don't break it."

"I hate Sabrina. The others aren't as bad as her. They're all terrible but Sabrina's the one... Dad, I have a new idea for our next trap." Amelia said.

* * *

Maya went online after finishing her homework to look up the name Coty told her about. She typed "Mallory - Richfield High School" into the search engine. The first thing that showed up was an article about "the tragedy are Richfield." She clicked on the article and began reading. Maya checked other related articles and looked at photos that showed up. Mallory with Sabrina. Mallory with the group (minus Ava). Mallory at baseball games. Mallory's social media account. Mallory in a cheerleading uniform. Vigils.

"It's Friday night." Amelia called from the elevator as the doors opened. She walked up to Maya as she said, "We should go out and do something fun. Even if it's just a Target run." Amelia lied on the bed next to Maya. "Watcha looking at?"

"These articles about Mallory Jacobs." Maya said.

"The girl who used be in the group?" Amelia asked. "What did my little sleuth find out?"

"Mallory died." Maya said. "She jumped off a bridge."

"Oh God," Amelia said. "Suicide?"

"She spent so much time with the group. All her social media pics have at least one of them in it." Maya said.

"She wasn't alone... so why did she do it?" Amelia wondered aloud. She made a suspicious expression.

"What are you thinking?" Maya asked.

"I'm thinking they drove her to it. Or worse, forced her to." Amelia said. She grabbed the laptop and started typing away.

Twenty minutes later, Amelia has her "aha!" moment, but Maya fell asleep. Amelia put the laptop away and nudged Maya. "Hey. Let's go out."

Maya groaned and rolled over on her bed.

"Come on. Anywhere you want. The bookstore? The game store?" Amelia gasped and added, "There's a jigsaw puzzle store nearby."

Maya sat up. "Of course that would get you excited."

"It could be fun. It could be... enlightening." Amelia said.

"Are we gonna start carving a jigsaw piece on our victims?" Maya asked.

"You'll just have to come with me and see." Amelia said.

"Isn't Samuel busy right now?" Maya asked.

"Don't you drive?" Amelia winked at Maya.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat, Amelia help on to the dashboard of the car. "Woah. You're driving skills have not improved." Amelia said.

"Yet you still trust me to drive." Maya said.

As the turned a corner, the material in the back of the fan sloshed around.

Driving up a hill, they felt the vibrations of loud music playing. The more they drove uphill, the louder the music got. Several teenagers walked by them and ran across the street.

Maya slammed on the breaks, almost hitting a few of them. "Wait. Is that... they go to our school."

"Must be some party," Amelia said.

As they drove by the house, Amelia and Maya's humor left. This enormous, three story house with a double door entrance, lawn fountain, and lights changing in accordance to songs, had a large sign over it: "Ava's Party."

"Well that's ambitious," Amelia said.

"Those bitches," Maya said. "They didn't invite us! They said they didn't have any plans this weekend!"

"It could be a different Ava." Amelia said.

"Another Ava who has a huge house and throws parties and wouldn't invite us?" Maya said. Maya parked the car on the curb around the corner. "Amy." Maya said.

"Yeah?" Amelia asked.

Maya put the car in park and looked at Amelia seriously, "they're the ones."


	5. Chapter 5

Saw 3 Chapter 5

Amelia smiled at Maya and said, "Yes!"

They got out of the van and grabbed a bag out of the back. They took some supplies out of the bag and shoved them in their purses.

As they walked up to the house, Maya asked, "Is the game ready?"

Amelia took out her phone. "I'm texting dad right now. He'll finish it tonight, before we show up with our players."

"How are we going to get them out of here without being seen?" Maya asked.

"Relax. This isn't my first rodeo," Amelia said.

Once inside the house, Amelia and Maya were immediately given a headache from all that was going on. The first room was the living room. There was a small stage with karaoke. The person singing was already drunk and stumbling on the stage. There was someone sleeping on the couch. A baseball player was sledding down the staircase, sliding into the living room.

"Yeah. Great party," Amelia said sarcastically.

Amelia and Maya maneuvered their way through the living room. Coolers with beer, sodas, and other canned alcohol were laying all around the house. Everyone there had a drink in their hand.

"No wonder everyone's already wasted." Maya said.

Eventually they made it to the kitchen where Ava, Sabrina, and Lucas were standing by the fridge. The fridge was near an island countertop. In the corner of the kitchen, two people were playing beer pong on the table.

Ava choked on her drink when she spotted Amelia and Maya in her house.

Amelia and Maya sat in the chairs on the other side of the island.

"Maya. Amelia," Lucas said. "You made it."

"No thanks to you," Amelia said.

Lucas looked puzzled.

"How did you find out about my party?" Ava asked.

"Who could miss the loud house with our classmates swarming inside?" Maya asked.

"Wait, you didn't invite them?" Lucas asked.

"Like you didn't know," Amelia said.

"Why wouldn't you invite us?" Maya asked. "Why did you lie?"

Sabrina chuckled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Amelia shook her head. "You're such a Heather."

"Oh, I love that movie," Ava said.

"You're not one of us," Sabrina said.

"I invited everyone worthy of being in my house," Ava said. "Baseball players. Theater geeks. Class president. Every cool senior. Even some juniors who could get us drinks. But not you two. You don't belong here."

"What the hell Ava?" Lucas said.

"Shut up." Ava said to him. "Go get Nick and Veronica."

Lucas left the kitchen and went down a hallway.

"You're such a bitch," Maya said.

Sabrina and Ava giggled. "Is that supposed to hurt me?" Sabrina asked.

Maya and Amelia go up off the chairs and left the kitchen.

"I'll get Sabrina and Ava," Amelia said. She peeked back into the kitchen. Nick came in from the hallway and put her arm around Sabrina's waist. "And Nick."

"Okay. I'll find Lucas and Veronica." Maya said.

Maya went all throughout the house looking for Veronica or Lucas. She got a lost a couple times. After scoping out the first floor, she went upstairs to the second floor. There was a large space where teenagers were playing video games on a big flat screen mounted to the wall. Maya eventually found Veronica in the laundry room, alone, on her phone.

Maya entered the room. "You know a party's bad when you'd rather be on your phone, away from everyone else." She filed her arms.

"Maya?" She said.

Maya closed the door. "If we hadn't found out about the party, how long would you have strung us along?"

Veronica sighed and put her phone down. "It wasn't my idea. I didn't want to go along with it but Sabrina and Ava-"

"I don't want to hear your excuse." Maya said. "What other plans did you all have?"

Veronica took a deep breath. "Sabrina and Ava talked about framing you two for cheating on a test or something. They also wanted to start a food fight and blame it on you both... We were also planning a trip to the beach during spring break. They were going to invite you both but never show up to pick you up."

"And you didn't have any objections?" Maya asked.

"I've known Sabrina a long time. I-" she said.

Maya has heard enough. She pulled a needle from her purse. She lunged for Veronica and injected the drug into Veronica's neck. Veronica gasped. In seconds, Veronica had passed out.

Back in the kitchen, Amelia waited for the opportunity to pour her powder in their drinks. She poured it into Nick and Ava's drinks but they turned back towards Amelia before she could add the powder to Sabrina's drink.

"I don't know why you're still here," Ava said. She sipped her drink.

"If you're waiting for an apology," Sabrina said, making a gesture, "looks somewhere else."

"Like the dumpster," Ava said.

"Seriously," Nick said, "Nothing good will come of you staying here. Hey, where'd your friend go?"

Amelia tilted her head as smiled.

"Oh hey Katy," Sabrina waved to a girl who just entered the kitchen.

Amelia's eyes widened. The girl Nick was kissing! Sabrina knows her!?

Sabrina went up to Katy and hugged her. "Where have you been hiding?" Sabrina asked.

"All the fun is upstairs," Katy said.

Amelia took her chance to pour the powder into Sabrina's drink while Sabrina was by Katy.

Ava lost her balance and said, "I think I'll sit down."

"I'm tired too," Nick said. He sat in a chair and lied his head down.

"Come on guys the party just started." Sabrina said. She chugged her drink.

Meanwhile, Maya made her way down the stairs where she found Lucas sitting alone. Maya sat next to his on the stairs.

"Maya I did not know they were going to do that. I'm sorry-" Lucas said.

"But you're not gonna do anything about it." Maya said. "You're not gonna make a scene. You won't leave the group. Things like this will keep happening."

Lucas narrowed his eyes and jolted his head back._ He's out of it_. "I just... I wanted to tell you something. I think you are pretty and cool. You're pretty cool."

The scent of his breath repulsed Maya. She leaned back.

He held a lock of her hair. "You're just so..." he looked at his hand and saw that several strands of her hair had come out. "Oh my god. I pulled out your hair."

Maya snacked her hair back. "Don't worry about it." She turned away and put her fallen hair in her purse. When she looked back at Lucas, he was leaning closer to her, lips puckered. Maya's eyes widened and she quickly got out the other needle. She stabbed it into his neck and injected it into him. His head fell into her lap.

* * *

Groggy, Sabrina opened her eyes. Her first sight was a plain ceiling. She turned over to see the rest of the small room. No windows. No doors. No drawings or marks on the walls. No fan. No clock. The only thing in this room was an overhead timer and a small camera in the corner of the room.

Sabrina quickly got up and gasped. "What is this?" She got up off the bed. She realized her socks where gone when stood up on the cold tile floor. Sabrina went over to the walls and banged on them. "Hello!? Get me out of here!"

Sabrina backed away from the walls after a minute. She began panting and pacing the small room. "Why?"

She went over to her bed and threw the pillow off, grunting. That's when she noticed an odd device on the bed where the pillow was. She picked up the device small enough to fit in her hand. There were several buttons on it. Sabrina took a moment before pressing play.

_"Hello Sabrina Hales,"_ the voice on the cassette said, _"I'd like to play a game."_

Sabrina looked at the cassette player, mortified. "No. no no no." She said.

_"For years you've used your position of popularity to control others. In this game, you won't have any control. This game is designed specifically for you Sabrina. But you're not alone. In this game you will find familiar faces who you may chose to save or let suffer."_ The voice on the cassette said. The voice was deep and masculine.

Sabrina covered her mouth. "Nick? Veronica? You better not have hurt them."

_"You will have 90 minutes to save them. And yourself."_ The cassette clicked, ending the tape.


	6. Chapter 6

Saw 3 Chapter 6

The timer on the wall began counting down.

"No!" Sabrina shouted. "How do I get out?" Sabrina pressed play on the cassette player. It clicked again. She took the tape out and flipped it over. When she pressed play, the voice continued speaking.

"For level one, you will have to climb into the air vent and find a room with the lights turned on-"

Sabrina paused the tape. "What air vent?" She checked the room again. Not on the walls. Not on the ceiling. Not on the floor. Sabrina looked back at the bed. It was blocking part of the wall. She tried to move the bed but it wouldn't budge. It was screwed to the ground! Sabrina looked underneath and found the air vent. It was more than big enough for her to fit inside.

Sabrina continued the tape.

"Landing inside the wrong room will waste time and may cost lives. Don't look for an escape. Look for a way to win the game. One last thing about the air vent, the temperature will raise every ten seconds. Don't delay."

Sabrina let out a whimper. She looked at the timer. Three minutes had already passed. Sabrina lied and on the floor and began to army crawl her way into the air vent.

"Ah," Sabrina said. Her hands felt the heat of the vents already. It must have been at least 100 degrees Fahrenheit. "Thank God I wore long sleeves," she said.

Sabrina army crawled her way through the vent for several feet until the vent enlarged, allowing her to crawl on her knees.

Sabrina heard a beeping sound go off. The vent began to get hotter. Sabrina lifted her hands up, wincing at the pain. Her hands were all red. She tucked her hands into her sleeves and continued crawling. This method soothes the pain, but lessened the friction to move throughout the vent.

The beeping sound went off again. "Ah!" Sabrina said. She lifted up her bare feet, applying more weight to her knees on the metal surface.

Sabrina felt a rush of relief as she found another air vent. Her relief faded when she didn't see any light coming from it.

The beeping went off again and Sabrina whined. She started moving again as fast as she could. The heat was making her sweat immensely, which made her slip inside the vents.

Tired, Sabrina put her feet down, which she immediately regretted. "Ahhh!" Her toes were burning! She fell over. "Please don't let me die like this!"

Sabrina slowly gathered herself up and continued crawling through the hot vents. She slipped right into another gap for an air vent cap. Like the first one, there was no light.

Sabrina screamed and cried. "Oh my God."

* * *

Through the small cameras in the vents, The Saw team was able to watch Sabrina during stage one, from their control room in the basement.

"What a wimp," Amelia said.

"It's almost 200 degrees in there," Maya said. "I'm sweating just looking at her."

Samuel looked over at Maya. She was right. She was sweating a lot. "Maya, maybe you should sit down."

Maya sighed but listened to Samuel's advice. She sat down on the couch inside the control room.

"If she doesn't hurry, she's going to burn at level one," Amelia said.

"Should we stop the air vents from rising?" Samuel asked. "Let it remain at the current temperature?" He went over to a lever.

Amelia put her hand over the lever, stopping Samuel. "Not so fast... she's getting up."

* * *

Inside the vents, Sabrina moved faster than ever across the vents. She turned the corner and saw a light! She quickly crawled over to the air vent cap with the light coming through. She sat down and placed her feet on the air vent cap. Then she kicked it.

The air vent cap shook and chimed, but it did not open. She kicked it again. Same result.

She continued to kick the air vent cap as the temperature rose again. "Come on!" Sabrina shouted. "I found it. I'm so close."

She put her whole body into it this time. She back up on the vents and dove into the air vent cap.

The vent opened up, and Sabrina fell through.


	7. Chapter 7

Saw 3 Chapter 7

Sabrina's 8 feet fall from the vent was broken by a mattress on the floor. "Ugh!" Sabrina said upon impact.

She rolled over on her back and saw the timer on the wall. 83:27. Sabrina sat up and looked at her hands and feet. They were all red with minor blisters. Her feet felt cool on the soft tile floor as she walked. She glanced at the walls and ceiling for any windows or doors. Red arrows pointed the way for her to go.

Around the corner was a large room with a wooden table in the back, and someone sitting in a chair. Sabrina stepped closer, narrowing her eyes. "Lucas!"

She ran up to him. "They got you too? Come on, let's get out of here."

"I can't Sabrina," he said.

Sabrina tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" Then she noticed his left arm handcuffed to a pipe on the wall. "Oh."

Lucas folded his lips together. "Yup." He used his right hand to point to a something at the end of the table, out of his reach.

Sabrina looked down at the table and gasped. There was a knife on one corner. "You're not cutting off your hand are you!?"

"No!" Lucas said. "Not the knife. That." He pointed at the cassette player.

Sabrina picked it up and pressed play.

_"Welcome to level 2 Sabrina. For this level, you and Lucas will be playing a little game of five finger fillets. The sound of the buzzer will start and stop the level. Once the buzzer rings, you must begin the game. Don't try to go slow. You'll only waste time."_ The cassette clicked.

Lucas reluctantly placed his right hand on the table and separated his fingers.

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm terrible at this. What if I cut you?"

"Try no to," Lucas said, shakily. "Grab the knife. You heard that man on the tape. Don't stall. There's a time limit on all this."

Sabrina backed up. "This is insane! I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh please. You can't think of anything you hate about me? I'm your boyfriend's best friend. I steal his attention away half the time. Disrupt your plans. Giving you crap for not inviting Maya to that party." Lucas said.

"We've done worse to people before. You only care because you like her." Sabrina asked.

"This is not the time!" Lucas shouted. "Pick up the knife and play the game!"

Sabrina hugged and picked up the knife. She gripped it firmly and pointed the end towards the table.

**_Buzz!_**

Sabrina took the knife and poked it between each of Lucas's fingers. She moved as quickly as she safely could.

"You need to go faster," Lucas said. "Don't be afraid. You won't kill me."

Sabrina started to go quicker and quicker across his hand with the knife. _Tap tap tap tap tap. Taptaptaptaptap** slice.**_

"Ouch!" Lucas said quickly.

Sabrina stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Keep going." He said. "The buzzer didn't go off."

She started gong again, going faster and faster. _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap slice tap tap tap slice tap tap tap tap tap tap tap slice._

Lucas closed his eyes, flinching after each slice to his fingers.

_Tap tap tap slice slice tap slice_. "Shit, sorry," Sabrina said._ Tap tap tap tap tap. _

* * *

"I still can't believe you convinced us to do this trap," Amelia said to Maya in the control room.

Sitting on the couch, Maya rolled her eyes.

"It's not a deadly trap," Amelia said.

"They don't always have to be," Maya said.

"That's the point," Amelia said. She through her arms up.

"He's gotten cut like five times," Maya said. "End the round already."

"No," Amelia said. "He's in no immediate danger."

Maya sat up straight. "He could bleed out if she cut off his finger."

"The game will end before that could happen," Amelia said.

The saw team watched on the screen as Sabrina continued to move the knife across Lucas's hand, slicing it up. After a few moments, Samuel stepped forward and hit the buzzer.


	8. Chapter 8

Saw 3 Chapter 8

Amelia and Maya turned to Samuel. Maya stood up. Amelia looked like she was about to say something, but no sound came out. Maya looked over at Amelia and back to Samuel. Not a word was spoken. Samuel took a moment before leaving the room.

Amelia let out a small scoff. "What was that?"

Maya's eyes went upward and she collapsed.

"Maya?" Amelia asked. She ran to her and caught her before Maya could hit her head in the floor.

* * *

Sabrina held the knife up in the air and stared at the result. Lucas's fingers were sliced up. Some slices where quite deep. There was blood all over the table, outlining Lucas's hand. His thumb only had one cut on it.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Sabrina said. She backed up and dropped the knife on the floor.

A secret hallway opened up in the room. Sabrina ran through it, out of Lucas's sight.

Red arrows continued to lead the way throughout the warehouse.

* * *

Coty woke up that morning to the sound of several sirens. She peeked outside the curtains of her room and saw several police cars at Ava's house. Her banner was still up.

At Ava's house, Katy was being questioned by officers. She fell asleep at the house, while five people were kidnapped. A few other partiers were questioned too. One ran, thinking he would be arrested for underage drinking. The police caught him and interrogaed him, only to get no answers.

* * *

At the end of the hallway, Sabrina saw another cassette tape and a timer. 75:05.

Sabrina grabbed the cassette player at the end of the hallway, right before a turn. It was dark down there.

_"Level 3. Sabrina for this level, you must walk down these stairs before you. It's not as easy as it sounds. These stairs are covered in broken glass. And don't think of sliding the glass off. It's been glued on. Don't waste time. The clock is ticking. Your friends are waiting."_ The tape clicked.

Sabrina found a light switch and saw the horrors beneath. She counted each step. 22. She replayed the tape. Sabrina took a deep breath. "It doesn't say I have to touch each step."

Sabrina slowly lowered her foot on to the first step. She felt multiple sharp objects pressing into her skin. She pressed her foot down on the step and bit her arm. When she shifted the weight onto that leg to move the other foot down, the pain became too much and she moved back to the top of the stairs.

She sat down and examined her injured foot. Blisters, cuts, and bits of blood. "Haven't my feet suffered enough today?"

Sabrina turned back to the timer. 70:52.

She slowly stood up and looked down the staircase again. She took a deep breath and whimpered. "You need to do this. For your friends. For your life."

Sabrina quickly went down the steps as fast as she could. Each step bringing more pain, more cuts, and more bleeding. Half way through she thought she might pass out from the pain in her feet. The pain spread up to her calves. Sabrina almost fell down twice. She cried as she went down.

On the forth to last step, Sabrina stumbled and fell down the stairs. She landed on her chest on the hard floor. Both her feet were all cut up.

* * *

In the control room, Amelia patter a cool towel over Maya's forehead. Maya coughed roughly. Samuel watched from the doorway. Amelia turned to him and left the room.

Samuel closed the door and stated, "She's not doing well. At all."

"She only has days left..." Amelia and.

"I know this hard for-" Samuel said.

"She's running out of time. Every minute counts." Amelia went back into the control room and changed the timer for the game. The minutes got lower.

"You're taking away her time limit!?" Samuel asked.

"She's good on time anyway. Ahead of time. Sabrina still has a chance." Amelia said.

The timer now said 45:00.


	9. Chapter 9

Saw 3 Chapter 9

Sabrina crawled down the hallway using her arms and knees. When she saw the timer, she gasped. "That can't be right. It was just at 70 minutes! You can't do that!"

* * *

The police at Ava's house left, still with their sirens on.

Coty ran outside to her front lawn. She waved Katy over.

"Do they know who did it?" Coty asked.

Katy shook her head. "They're going to talk to all their parents and families. Ask everyone else who was at the party. I passed out. Missed everything."

"Wait. Who all is missing? I thought it was just Ava." Coty said.

"No. It's Sabrina, Nick, Veronica, Lucas and Ava."

"The whole group..."

"Yeah."

"What about Maya and Amelia? Are they missing too?"

"Who?"

Coty rolled her eyes. "Their new friends."

"I don't know. The police didn't mention them." Katy said.

* * *

Sabrina stood up, walking on the sides of her feet. She shuffled around the corner and down another hallway. There was a door halfway down with light coming through. Red arrows on the floor led Sabrina into the room.

Inside the room was a large contraption holding Ava. She was inside a cage, 1 yard by 1 yard. It was just tall enough for Ava to stand. On both ends of the cage, five feet apart, were large, thin spikes. Each metal spike was 2 feet long and one once wide at the end. The spikes ran down the platform, aligning from the cage's top to bottom and from side to side.

"Ava!" Sabrina ran up to the cage. "Oh my God. You're here too."

"Sabrina!" Ava said. She reached her arm out of the gaps in the bars of the cage. "What is going on? Why are we here?"

"Some psycho kidnapped us and wants to torture us," Sabrina said. She jiggled the cage door. There were multiple locks on it. "We can talk more later. I need to find the tape."

"What tape?" Ava asked.

"The old tape player thing," Sabrina said. "Cassette player." She looked around the room. There wasn't much in the room. Only the cage, a file cabinet attached to the wall, and a timer on the wall. 41:28. Finally, she found the cassette player on top of the cage. Sabrina has to step on top of the bars of the cage to reach it. She hopped back and held the tape player.

"Sabrina, what happens when that timer reaches zero?" Ava asked.

Sabrina gave her a look and played the tape.

_"Congratulations in making it to level 4. The middle level."_

"Middle!?" Sabrina shouted.

_"The person you see in the trap calls you a friend. To free her from this trap, you will need 3 keys. Each key is locked in a separate file cabinet. To open those cabinets, secrets must be revealed. Secrets worth your friend's life. Confess quickly. The spikes will get closer and fully impale your friend in 3 minutes."_ Click.

"What?" Ava shouted. "The spikes will what?"

Sabrina ran over to the file cabinet. "I push people around. I lied to Nick so he wouldn't leave me. I pushed Stacey Jones off the bleachers because she rejected me from the cheerleading squad." She hit the file cabinet. "Open!"

"I think the secrets have to be about me." Ava said. She held on to the bars of the cage. She glanced at the bars which slowly moved closer. Her hands were shaking.

Sabrina put her hands in her face and closed her eye. "I told Nick you were gay when I saw him looking at you. Asking about you. He liked you before he and I dated. But I wanted him. And I didn't know you then."

A cabinet opened. Sabrina quickly grabbed the key inside.

"That's why Nick keeps introducing me to girls!?" Ava said. "He still thinks it's true. You could have told him the truth after we became friends."

"We can argue later. I-I," Sabrina stared at the file cabinet, "I still saw you as a threat. That's why I keep you close. To keep you in line. To keep you loyal to me. To be my alibi. After Mallory died, I needed someone to say that I wasn't there at the bridge." She wouldn't even look at Ava.

"You lied to me. From the beginning. We became friends after I agreed to cover for you. You said you were high that night and don't want your parents to find out! Has every moment of our friendship been a lie?"

"No! It just-" Sabrina stop mid-sentence when the second file cabinet opened. Sabrina took the 2 keys and ran over to the cage. The spikes were still 3 feet away.

"Why are you unlocking it now?" Ava asked. "There's still one more key."

"I know. I just can't think of another secret." Sabrina said. She unlocked the top two locks on the cage. "I don't have any other secrets that bad that involve you, Ava."

* * *

In the control room, Amelia shook her head at the camera screen. On the panel, there were four buttons in the level four section. Three buttons were yellow. One was green. Amelia readied her hand over the third yellow button. "Come on. You have to have more secrets."

"Amelia, she already confessed to two horrible secrets," Maya said, hoarsely.

"You don't know that she has another secret about Ava," Samuel said.

"Time will tell. 72 seconds to be exact." Amelia said.

* * *

"Think Sabrina!" Ava shouted. The bars were only about a feet apart. "You must have done something else."

Sabrina gave her a look. "I'm trying. I've called you names. I lied about John cheating on you. I just didn't like him."

"You what!?" Ava asked.

Sabrina looked back at the file cabinet. "Apparently that's not bad enough." Sabrina said. She fell to her knees. "I don't know!" She whimpered again.

"You better think of something. I'm not dying because of you," Ava said coldly.

"I stole $200 from your house." Sabrina blurted.

Ava tilted her head. "It was _you?_ My parents grounded me for a month for that! They thought I took it. I couldn't t tell them I threw a party. They still don't trust me."

"It was just lying there out in the open. On their nightstand." Sabrina said.

"What were you doing in my parent's room?" Ava asked. "Never mind don't answer that."

"I don't even have a good reason for it. I saw the money and I knew I could get away with it." Sabrina said. She took a deep breath.

"It's open." Ava said, somberly.

Sabrina ran over to grab the key and back to the cage. She put the key inside the slot and her a click. She took the key out and pulled on the cage door.

Sabrina grunted and pulled harder on the door. "It won't open. They're cheating."

Ava backed up. "There's a latch on the door. I think... I think I need to confess before you can open it."

Sabrina looked at the latch. The spikes were only a few inches away.

"You didn't make the cheerleading squad because I bribed Stacey not to let you in." Ava said.

Sabrina gave Ava a scared look. "No..."

"I hate the cheerleaders too. Every boyfriend I've ever had dumped me for a cheerleader. I didn't want you to become one of them. You're my best friend." Ava said.

"My vendetta against Stacey is all your fault." Sabrina said. Her eyes watered. "I hurt her. I thought she didn't let me on because she was jelous or hated me for no reason. I doubted myself because of that. How could you?"

"Look at everything you just told me," Ava said. "You've done worse." The spikes were one inch away from the cage. "Try opening the gate now."

Sabrina didn't move. She stood there, staring at Ava.

"Sabrina. Open the door." Ava giggled the gate. "I can't do it from this side." She tried to open it by reaching her hand out. She couldn't reach the handle. "Sabrina please."

The spikes began to enter the cage. Ava stood in the middle of the cage.

Sabrina slowly back away from Ava.

"No." Ava cried. "Sabrina! Sabrina! Don't let me die!"

Sabrina turned around and walked out of the room while Ava was impaled to death. When her screams of agony stopped, Sabrina kicked the wall.

* * *

Amelia saw the whole thing on the camera. She shook her head but then smirked. "Just wait until the next level Sabrina."


	10. Chapter 10

Saw 3 Chapter 10

Amelia turned around in the control room to find Samuel gone and Maya unconscious. "Maya?" Amelia knelt down to her side and checked her pulse. She grabbed the wet cloth on the floor and dabbed Maya's forehead. "Hang in there. We're so close."

Amelia grabbed Maya's hand and stared at the floor, mind wandering...

During Maya's game last summer, when the six girls were sleeping at the checkpoint, Amelia visited them. She snuck in and looked at all her players, all fast asleep. At one of the room was Maya, who just admitted the terrible things her step dad does. Kelly, who fell asleep facing Maya. Zoey, who Amelia hated the second most of that group. Heather, who was missing an arm. Jade, who just told her friends about her attack. And lastly Sarah, who suffered from a trap not meant for her.

Amelia walk over to her bedside and got on her knees. She leveled her head with the bed. She checked Sarah's pulse.

Sarah opened her eyes slowly.

"You're alive," Amelia said quietly.

Sarah's breathing slowed. "Am I dead? Are you here to take me to the light?"

Amelia tilted her head. "I just wanted to see you again."

Sarah grabbed her gut. "Why does it still hurt?" She got into a fetal position for a few moments. Then she released and looked back at her visitor. "Amy?" She reaches out to touch her. Sarah gasped. "You are alive."

"Shh," Amelia warned.

"How did you survive? Are you here to save us? Or them?" Sarah asked. She grabbed her stomach again.

Amelia grabbed Sarah's arm and extended it out. "I'm going to make the pain stop." She took out a need from her pocket and injected Sarah with the fluid inside it. Amelia watched as Sarah's eyes on her slowly closed.

A tear fell down Amelia's face and she kissed Sarah on the forehead.

* * *

Back in the control room, Maya opened her eyes and found herself in another plane. She was sitting in a room full of white furniture. A large bright light shined through the room. She was sitting on a large couch alone. Maya looked around and noticed someone else in the room, sitting in an armchair. The light dimmed, allowing her to see who it was: Jigsaw himself. John Kramer.

"John Kramer?" Maya asked.

He nodded slowly.

Maya sat up straight and looked at him. "What's going on here? Am I dreaming?"

John put his hands together. "Our time here is limited. Don't waste it. I know you have questions."

Maya leaned forward on the couch. "Are we doing a good job? Does our work honor your legacy or do you want us to stop?"

"It seems there is one answer you prefer over the other. But which one? You want me to say that you are honoring me to assuage your guilt. To put aside any doubts. Or maybe you want me to say that you should stop because you don't agree with these games." He gave a side smile.

Maya looked down. "So you're not going to answer?"

"Isn't it quite a phenomenon that many survivors of my traps become my accomplices. A trend that seems to have continued with your games. You're doing something right." John said.

Maya bit her lip. "Are we right? Is anything right about what we're doing? Especially when Amelia rigs the game half the time. That's not your method."

"These games will not go on forever Maya. These games with come to end soon." John said.

"How will it end?" Maya asked. "With us quitting or us getting arrested?"

"How did it end the first time?" He asked her. "It didn't end with my death. It won't end with yours. Don't die Maya. Not today." He got up and disappeared into the light.


	11. Chapter 11

Saw 3 Chapter 11

A secret passageways revealed itself in the room where level 4 took place. The passage was in the floor, revealing a slide. Blood from Ava's trap spilled all the way down to the slide.

"A slide?" Sabrina asked. She reluctantly sat down and pushed off to slide down. She put her hand and feet on the sides of the plastic slide to avoid going too fast. She looked around, back and forth, and above her as she went down the slide.

Sabrina was relieved there weren't any spikes or sharp objects at the end of the slide. She got up, with a streak of Ava's blood down her back from the slide.

A small light illuminated the room. There was a small four foot tall contraption near the wall. Next to the device, was a thin bed. A cassette player lied on the bed.

Sabrina walked over to the bed and picked up the cassette tape. She looked around and found the timer on the wall: 25:47.

Sabrina pressed play on the cassette player.

_"Level 5. You spent your time tormenting others. Being selfish. Today, you're going to do a very selfless thing. But it won't be painless. For this level you must lie down on this surface and remain in that position during the entirety of the level. There are items on the table to help. You must lie down the whole time or it will be more painful. Fear not. This machine will not kill you. Press the green button to start the level."_ Click.

Sabrina looked at the table. There were two squishies and some gauze and bandages. "What the hell is that thing going to do?" She looked back at the timer. 24:58. Sabrina took a deep breath and lied down on the bed. She grabbed the squishies and put in in each hand. She stared at the green button on the contraption and panted. _What is that gonna do to me? How much will it hurt? Is it going to cut off my leg? Will it stab me? Am I going to loose my eyes? _Her mind ran wild in fear of this machine. She glanced at the timer. 23:38. Sabrina took a few breaths, preparing herself. She quickly hit the button and lied very still.

The contraption began to make noises at it moved around. One part of the machine extended out and positioned itself right over the right side of Sabrina's waist. Sabrina lifted her head up to see the machine. "What are you going to do?"

The extended part of the machine lower down, spinning. It was a drill!

Sabrina watched as the drill slowly lowered itself getting closer to her skin. She squeezes the squishies firmly. She was already crying before the drill reached her skin and went into her bone. She sat up and screamed. She lied back down and screamed some more. The cracking sound as it entered her hip bone made Sabrina's mouth open, but nothing came out. The pain was so bad, she thought she might die. Another part of the machine went over to her hip and look fluid out of it. Sabrina lied down, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Maya woke up in the control room after her dream. Her eyes locked on the screen where level 5 was taking place. She saw Sabrina and that machine. Maya sat up on the couch. She was still sweaty and pale. She wiped off the sweat. "This level's new."

Amelia spun around quickly by the screens. "You're awake." She held Maya's hands. "We're so close. Minutes away now."

"From what?" Maya asked. "What is this?"

Amelia beamed with pride. "Your second chance. I found you a match for bone marrow."

Maya looked back at the screen. "You mean Sabrina?"

"Yes," Amelia said, still smiling.

"How could you know that?" Maya asked. She backed up on the couch and took the blanket off of her.

"My research skills." Amelia said. "When we were at the hospital after going to the mall with the girls, I found her file. She's a match for you."

"That's why you chose her. That's why you were adamant about her being a player." Maya said. She pulled away from Amelia. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"No, you didn't want to risk that I'd convince you otherwise." Maya raised her voice.

"Take it easy." She put her hand on Maya's shoulder.

Maya rolled her shoulder. "That's one of the most painful surgeries. Patients are put to sleep for such a procedure. She must be in agony."

Amelia smirked. "I mean is that such a bad thing? She is a terrible person after all. And she hasn't changed yet. She killed Ava."

"She let her die. There's a difference," Maya said.

"Your life is more important than hers!" Amelia shouted.

Maya looked away from Amelia. "You should have told. Now Sabrina may not even make it to the last two levels."

"She has gauze to wrap up her surgery." Amelia said.

"That's not enough. The pain... it might be too much for her." Maya said.

Amelia folded her lips and glanced back at the screen.

"I don't understand how you can still hate her," Maya said. "She is saving my life after all."

"It's the one good thing she'll ever do in her life," Amelia said.

"But she may not even know she did it. She may not even make it." Maya said. "This is why we discuss our plans for traps together... Does Samuel know?"

Amelia smirked and answered, "He built the machine."

* * *

The machine shut off and was quiet. Sabrina lies on the bed, unmoving. Her breathing slowed. She barely blinked.

The timer moved, not that Sabrina was checking it. 17:08.


	12. Chapter 12

Saw 3 Chapter 12

After a few minutes without Sabrina attempting to get up, someone appeared in the room with her. Amelia and Maya watched on the screen as Samuel came in, retrieved the bone marrow, and placed it in a secret shoot.

"Can you walk?" Samuel asked Sabrina.

She shook her head slightly. One hand was firmly placed on her hip.

"Can you sit up?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Can you speak?"

She licked her chapped lips and said, "Yes," in a quiet voice.

"Have you given up?"

"I c-can't move. It hurts t-too much." Sabrina said.

Samuel took a capsule out of his pocket. He piped off the cap and let two pills fall out. "These will help with the pain." He dropped them on the bed by her hand and back away.

Sabrina grabbed the pills and dry swallowed them.

"While the kick in, we can do level 6 here. But the final level must be done out there." Samuel said.

* * *

Back in the control room, Amelia shook her head. "He's helping her. I built that whole room for level six for nothing." She swiped some papers off the table.

"Looks like you're not the only one changing our plans." Maya said.

Amelia gave Maya an annoyed look.

A weird air sound came in the room. Amelia went over to a slot and grabbed the bone marrow extractions.

"Has that always been there?" Maya asked.

Amelia smirked at Maya. "Worry about that later. Now, we have to do surgery."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Maya asked.

Amelia grabbed a large first aid kit from under the couch and opened it up. "We have everything we need. I've been practicing on dolls when you're not around. or sleeping. I can do this. At the very least, I can prep you while we wait for dad to come back."

"It's crazy to think that Sabrina is just about us." Maya said.

* * *

Upstairs, in level 1 of the warehouse, Samuel conducted level 6 of the game.

"Lucky for you level 6 only requires your voice," Samuel said.

Sabrina stared up the ceiling. _There was a square design up there and a small air vent. What sort of building was this? Was it a hospital? An asylum? Am I on the bottom floor? There's no way I can go down any stairs. Do they have a wheelchair? How long does this medicine take to kick in? Was it a real pill or a placebo?_

"What happened to Mallory Jacobs?" He asked her.

She leaned her neck upward and her eyebrows narrowed. "What?"

"Mallory Jacobs. Come on. The timer is still counting down." Samuel said. He put his hands on the end of the bed frame.

"Why do you care? It was two years ago." Sabrina said.

"Tick tock. Veronica and Nick are waiting." Samuel said.

"You took them too?" Sabrina's head fell back on the bed. "Mallory was our friend. I met her in middle school. We began having problems in high school but we worked through them."

"I don't care about your defense. Just say what happened. You have 13 minutes left."

"She was losing her friends. Us. We had a falling out and she just couldn't take not having us around. We spend so much time together. Went on trips together. We hung out almost every weekend at after school. We were a big part of each other's lives. She lost all of us. She jumped off the bridge because she was lonely." Sabrina said.

"You've just wasted 30 seconds of your time." Samuel said.

"You weren't there. You have no proof that anything else happened." Sabrina said. There was an attitude in her voice.

"Mallory had other friends. She wasn't lonely." Samuel said. "Don't waste your time. Or your friends."

"You think I pushed her off that bridge don't you?" Sabrina said. She scooted up on the bed, raising the upper half of her body. "I didn't. No amount of force will make me admit to something that didn't happen. I won't have everyone believing I murdered my friend."

"They're going to think anyway with Ava." Samuel said. He smirked at Sabrina. "12 minutes."

Sabrina turned away. She brought her hands together, fidgeting with them. There was blood on her hands from her injury. "It was a dare. To stand on the edge of the bridge. The outside of the railing." Sabrina relived that moment. "I dared her to prove her loyalty to me. It was stupid. She was turning to climb back over, and she slipped. She fell into the water..." Sabrina covered her mouth. "I looked over the railing for her. I couldn't see her. When I heard sirens, I panicked. I ran and I found Ava and used her as an alibi. I told Veronica and Nick that she was depressed and she hid it very well. She only confessed to me. I had to make it look like a suicide."

Samuel took it all in before replying. "You May move on to level 7. 10 minutes." He backed out of the room."

* * *

"We were wrong," Maya said. "She didn't kill Mallory."

Amelia gave Maya a look. "Uh, yeah she did."

"It was an accident," Maya said.

_Bing._

"Samuel's back. Time for your surgery." Amelia said.

As Samuel conducted Maya's surgery, Sabrina's medicine kicked in, relieving the pain. Sabrina was able to sit up and get off the bed. Her hip still hurt an awful lot, but it was bearable. She stumbled as she walked out of the room and followed the arrows down the hallway.  
5:00


	13. Chapter 13

Saw 3 Chapter 13

Sabrina held her hip as she approached the last level of the game. Painted arrows on the floor curved, pointing inside of a room. There was a wide open space with a large window. In front of the window was a panel with two buttons on it. In between the buttons was a cassette player.

Sabrina walked up to the panel. The timer about the large window ticked.

4:30

She picked up the tape player and pressed play.

_"Welcome to the final level of the game Sabrina. And perhaps the hardest. You throw people away like trash. You pick and choose who gets close to you. For this level, you will chose...who dies."_

A light on the other side of the window lit up, revealing Nick and Veronica. They were tied up by their wrists and hung upward.

Sabrina dropped the cassette player. "No." She said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Sabrina?" Veronica asked. She squinted her eyes through the thick window.

The cassette continued. _"Press the blue button and save Nick. Or press the Red button and save Veronica. You cannot save both. If the timer gets to zero, they will both die and so will you."_ Click.

Sabrina's eyes shifted back and forth between Veronica and Nick. The two closest people to her. The two people who mean the most to her. Her best friend and her boyfriend. Two people she can't imagine a life without.

Veronica's face filled with dread. Nick looked terrified.

Sabrina looked at the buttons on the panel.

"Don't do it!" Veronica said.

"I have to choose. Or we'll all die." Sabrina said.

4:01

Sabrina went back and forth between the two people she loved the most. "Nick, you're my boyfriend. I love you. You make me feel needed. And loved." She turned over to Veronica. "You're my best friend. No one knows me like you do."

"Sabrina," Nick said, "It's true. I do love you. You are my everything. I wish I could hold you right now."

Sabrina melted at these words.

"I'm your best friend!" Veronica shouted. "We've known each other longer. We confide in each other. We trust each other. You need me."

Sabrina closed her eyes. "This is cruel. I don't know!"

3:27

"Sabrina listen to your heart," Nick said. "What does your heart tell you?"

"You can get another boyfriend. I'm your best friend," Veronica said.

Sabrina cried and grabbed her waist, bowing over in pain.

"Nick is cheating on you!" Veronica shouted.

Sabrina stood up strait. "What?"

"Don't listen to her," Nick said.

"He is. With Katy Collins. Your new friend." Veronica said. "We've known each other for years."

"If that's true, why wouldn't you tell me!?" Sabrina asked.

"I just found out at the party!" She stomped her foot. "Right before..."

"Before what?" Sabrina asked.

"After I...found out, I escaped to the laundry room where Maya found me." Veronica said.

"Oh who cares about her right now!?" Nick shouted.

"It was her," Veronica whispered to herself.

2:47

"I've always been loyal to you Sabrina," Veronica said.

"You're a liar," Nick said. "Desperate to save your own life."

"Sabrina, have I ever lied to you?" Veronica asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "Shut up. Both of you." She put her hand over her ears for a few moments and closed her eyes. When she opened them up again, she slammed her hand on the blue button.

Nick smiled and sighed with relief. "Thank you. I love you babe."

Veronica leaned back and shook her head. "How could you? After what I just told you? You take his side. He's only going to break your heart. And then you'll be alone!"

"I'm sorry!" Sabrina cried. "I could only save one."

The light in the room Veronica and Nick were held in shut off. They were out of sight.

* * *

In the control room, Samuel just finished Maya's surgery. Amelia was in control the game. She shut off the lights.

"What are you doing?" Samuel asked her.

"I have an idea..." Amelia said. "I have to do it now." She ran out of the room.

Samuel peeked outside the room and saw Amelia get in the elevator. She was holding a frying pan.

"Amy?" Samuel asked sternly.

The elevator doors closed with her inside, going up where the game was still being played.

* * *

Sabrina backed up from the window where her friends were. She looked around the room. "Where do I go now?" She wipes the tears off her face.

* * *

Samuel headed for the elevator a minute after Amelia left. Maya lied on the couch with a blanket over her legs.

* * *

Amelia entered the small room Veronica and Nick were tied up in through a secret passage in the floor. She placed the frying pan on the floor. Amelia peeked up, lifting the opening in the floor.

"Who's there?" Veronica asked in the dark.

Amelia's eyes adjusted to the dark from the dark secret passageway. She untied Nick.

He stumbled in the dark, looking for a door. Amelia pushes him through a small hallway in the room, leading to an exit from the building.

Once he was gone, Amelia approached Veronica. "I saw something in you."

"What?" Veronica asked.

"When you were pleading for your life. I saw something. I want to offer you a second chance at life." Amelia said.

There was a pause before Veronica responded. She laughed, "Oh my god. I knew Maya was involved but now I see you're both insane."

"How did you know it was us?" Amelia asked.

"I remember her drugging me." Veronica said.

Amelia paused before speaking again. "I'll let you live if you help us with something." She said.

* * *

Samuel went up the second floor of the warehouse. He went into the room where Lucas was still chained up with a cut up hand. He lied his head down on the table.

Samuel pulled a roll of gauze out of his pocket and bandaged up Lucas's hand.

Lucas flinched and sat up. "You. You're the one who kidnapped us. Forced Sabrina to torture us. You're a psycho."

"Not the way to you want to talk to someone who holds the key to your escape." Samuel said. He took out the thin key to the handcuffs. "And, for the record, my daughter's the one that kidnapped you."

Lucas remained still while Samuel unlocked his cuffs. "Don't think about attacking me. The exit is out of this room, down the hallway in the opposite direction of the arrows. You'll find a double door exit. The doors are open. You'll want to hurry before the timer stops."

Lucas looked at the timer.

1:30

Uncuffed, Lucas ran out of the room. He went in the opposing direction of the arrows.

Samuel went back to the secret entrance to the elevator.

Lucas found the double doors and smiled. He pushed the doors open, free and safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Saw 3 Chapter 14

Maya shoved several items into a duffel bag when Samuel entered the basement.

"I have everything packed. Everything we'll need." Maya said.

Samuel cautiously went up to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fantastic," Maya said. "Reborn."

Samuel smiled, "That's great news." He paused, forgetting what he was going to say. "Change of plans. We're not going straight to the new home. We're taking a detour."

Maya tilted her head. "Where to?"

"I guess you could call it headquarters." Samuel said.

* * *

Veronica followed Amelia through the first floor of the warehouse. "Where did she go?" Amelia asked. She held the frying Pan in her hand.

0:30

Maya and Samuel loaded up the van in their garage. Maya opened up the back and Samuel tossed two stuffed duffle bags inside. There were several other supplies inside the van including shovels, a briefcase, a first aid kit, blankets, and some loose saw blades.

Sabrina wandered the halls of the first floor. She placed her hand on the walls as she turned a corner leading to another dead end.

0:20

Sabrina turned back and ended up back in the room from level 7. She grabbed her hip again. She started walking slowly out of the room and in another direction down the hallway.

0:10

Sabrina went around the corner where she saw 2 doors. Sabrina laughed and began to walk up to them.

0:05...0:04...0:03...0:02...0:01

Sabrina just inches away from the exit. She moved as quickly as she could, given her injuries.

0:00

"Game over," Amelia said from behind Sabrina. She hit Sabrina over the head with the frying pan, knocking her unconscious.  
Veronica stood behind Amelia quietly.

* * *

Amelia and Veronica carried and unconscious Sabrina to a hidden elevator. Amelia lead the way while Veronica likes utterly confused. When they went down to the basement Veronica felt more uneasy.

"You live here? Oh my god, you were right under us the whole time?" Veronica asked. She made a face. "What is that smell?"

"Shh!" Amelia said.

They loaded Sabrina in the back of the van. Maya's eyes widened when she saw Veronica alive.

"I'll explain on the way," Amelia said.

They all got into the van. Samuel sat in front in the driver's seat. Maya sat in the passenger side. Amelia and Veronica sat in the back seat.

After they drove off, Veronica suddenly said, "oh!" She checked her pocket and took something out.

Maya and Amelia looked at her.

She took out a bottle of foundation. She looked at Maya. "That day at the mall, I uh... I got this for you anyway. I forgot to give it you in school."

Maya gingerly held the bottle in her hand. "Thank you."

Amelia sneered at Veronica.

Samuel looked at Veronica through his rear view mirror. "Even after everything we put you through... you'd still give that to her?"

"It's not my shade. No sense in wasting it..." Veronica said.

Maya turned back in her seat with a genuine grin on her face.

The van was quiet again. It was while before anyone else talked again. Almost as if they were afraid.


	15. Chapter 15

Saw 3 Chapter 15

Sabrina flinched awake. She opened her eyes and immediately felt terrified. She placed her hand on the cold floor. It smelled disgusting, like her boyfriend's cologne. The room was dimly lit. Her hip still ached. Sabrina lifted her head up. She head was pounding!

She saw a cassette player about 2 feet away from her. Sabrina reached her arm out for it but another hand reached it first. Sabrina looked up and saw Amelia holding the tape.

"You won't need this," Amelia said. She shook the cassette player in her hand.

"You," Sabrina said. Her face tightned. "You did this."

Amelia smirked, "I can't take all the credit."

Maya walked in and put her elbow on Amelia's shoulder.

"You two." Sabrina said. She had a smug look on her face. "I never should have let you anywhere near us. You're both crazy!" She tried to stand up but something tugged on her ankle. In a crawling position, Sabrina looked back to see her ankle handcuffed to a pipe.

"This is a very important place to our line of work," Amelia beamed.

Maya slipped into the room. "It's an honor just to be here."

"You'll be up there with the other legends." Amelia said to Sabrina.

Sabrina stood up, unamused. She looked around the room and realized it was an old bathroom. There was a nasty toilet and a bathtub. There were a couple corpses in the bathroom too. Sabrina flinched and covered her mouth.

Maya pointed at one skeleton. "His was a photographer named Adam."

Amelia pointed to another skeleton. "And he was a criminal named Xavier."

"Congratulations," Maya said. "You're the first girl in here."

"Oh, and ignore the skeleton foot over there," Amelia pointed. "He survived."

"Yeah, but he left a piece behind." Maya said.

Amelia giggled. "Oh, don't worry. You won't have to cut off your ankle to be free. There are no saws here."

"You're stuck," Maya said.

Sabrina began to weep, "Why are you doing this?"

Maya got in Sabrina's face. "Because you lost the game," she said.

Maya and Amelia giggled and backed off of the room.

"No, no wait." Sabrina pleaded. "You can't leave me here to die! Please! I played your game. I'm sorry I was mean to you."

"Oh shut up Sabrina," Veronica said, stepping into the room.

"Veronica?" Sabrina said, hopeful. "You're alive."

"No thanks to you." Veronica said.

"No thanks to them!" Sabrina shouted. She pointed to Maya and Amelia. "How could you help them? Help me. Don't leave me here to die."

Veronica leaned forward. "You would have done the same to me. And you tried." She walked out of the room with Amelia and Maya.

The three girls grabbed hold of the large sliding door and shut it. They pushed and pulled while Sabrina shouted and begged.

"Don't leave me here! I've been through enough! Let me go! I'm sorry! I can make it up to you! Let me out! Don't leave me here with these corpses! Oh my god I can't stand it! Don't do this!"

A man came up to the end of the sliding door and helped the girls close it.

Maya peeked her head into the bathroom and said one phrase before slamming the door shut, locking Sabrina inside, in the darkness. "Game over."

Sabrina's screams could still heard, faintly through the sealed door.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," The man said. "Oh that brings back memories."

Maya's eyes widened and she stepped back. Veronica looked confused. But Amelia smiled and said, "Glad you're back, Uncle Mark."

* * *

_The saw team will return in Saw 4: The Final Game _


End file.
